Draco Saves the Day
by Love'Hate-Hove
Summary: Harry has a major problem and Draco fixes it! Drarry story! Rated T, not good at sumaries! (or some spelling)
1. Saving Potter Part 1

_**My first Drarry fanfic, so **__**go**__** easy on me!**_

* * *

><p>What's been happening to Harry: Harry gets beatings almost everyday and sometimes even raped by Dudley and his ass-hole of a father, Vernon. He can't use magic, because of the fucking law and everything, you know? Well the Ron and his twin bro's found out and try helping Potter out.<p>

~Story P.O.V.~

The weasley twins and Ron are at Harry's 'house' putting his things in the flying car. When Harry tried getting in the car, his Uncle Vernon came in and grabbed him, making Ron lose his grip on Harry's hand. "Harry!" Ron called out, but it was too late, Vernon took him away.

Fred looked at his brother who was driving then at Ron, "So now what do we do?" Ron sighed and looked at Fred, "We get Malfoy." The twins nodded in agreement. "Hurry it up george!" Ron yelled at his brother, They were at the Malfoy mansion's front door in 3 minutes flat.

Ron took in a deep breath and rang the door bell, Draco's dad opened the door (Did I forget to mention that Lucius isn't suck an ass?), "Hello Weasley's, what are you here for?" "We need Draco's and possibly your help." Ron said looking down. Lucius hesitated, "Come in and explain." He moved out-of-the-way for the 3 boys to come in.

-Inside-

"Draco come down here, now!" Lucius called. They all heard a groaning Draco walking down the hall, stopping at the stairs, "What?" George looked at him, "Harry's in trouble..." (That woke Malfoy right up, when he heard 'Harry', LOL) Draco's eyes widened, "Details!"

All 5 of them went into the living room. "We find something out about Harry only 5 months ago.-Ron looks at Draco- He's been...-Ron chokes the words out- he's been being raped and...and beaten for the last 2 years, he said the beating are constant and the raping is less often, but still!" Draco was pissed off, "Why the fuck didn't you help him?!" Draco screamed, "-Fred and George look down- We did try -they said in unison" Ron cleared his throat, "We just tried to help him escape, but they got to him and i lost my grip on his hand, we tried to get here as fast as we could, (3 mins) to tell you!" Lucius looked at the kids, "What in the bloody hell are we sitting here for, then?!"

~3 1/2 mins later~

Draco and Ron pick-locked the lock on the Dursley's door and broke in. "Where?" Draco whispered, "The basement" the 3 wealsey's whisper back. They went to the basement, what they saw has scared them for the rest of their lives (No, not like Harry's scar).

* * *

><p><strong>some names aren't capitalized, I know, get over it! I'm working on 2 fanfics, This 1 and a Naruto 1! I will try to post the next chap soon! <strong>-Love'Hate-Hove _3 _


	2. Saving Potter Part 2

I did something to my wrist so it's hard to type, sorry it took so long!

* * *

><p>~Draco's P.O.V.~<p>

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Harry was chained to the wall, bruised, bloody, unconscious and he looked so broken. I ran past the 3 Weasley's over to Harry. "Harry?" I touched his cheek. "Harry, wake up! Harry?" * frantically looked at his face and his eyes flutter open a little. "Draco..." he heard harry whisper. "Yeah, Harry it's me." I said, trying to mask my worry with concentration. I looked at the chains around his hands.

I turned around slightly and looked a Ron. "Try slipping his hands through the cuffs" Ron said, worry in his voice. Ron walked up beside me. I angled Harry's hand so I could easily slip his hand out of the cuff, when I did, I saw his skin had rubbed of leaving it really red. I did the same with his other hand, it didn't look as bad as the other. "Come on mate, stay with us" I heard Ron whisper.

I picked Harry up bridal style and started up the stairs of the basement.

-they left to the Malfoy Mansion-

We arrived at my mansion, the Malfoy mansion. I carried Harry to my room and set him on my bed. I secretly had a crush on Harry, I can't remember how or when I realized it, but I do. I watched him sleep, he had a lot of dried blood on him. I got a clean rag and wet it with water and walked back over to Harry. First I cleaned his face, careful not to hurt him or wake him. Even when I cleaned his face and he had cuts, he looked like an angel.

I cleaned his arms and legs, waiting for him to wake so he could wash the rest him self. (Draco has very dirty thoughts...xD) He zoned out, imagining what harry would look like with him naked and steam- He stopped those thoughts before he got...excited. He cover harry up with some blankets and went down stairs.

* * *

><p>My wrist is starting to hurt, so I have to stop this chap now, I'll try to update really soon! (probably the day after) It's really short and I hate it, but it's what I could do for now! : :)


End file.
